


The Blessing Of A Banshee

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Sylvanas is a proud forsaken mama, she loves them all and will kill anyone who hurts her babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Sylvanas officiates the wedding ceremonies for Forsaken. That's it.





	The Blessing Of A Banshee

Jaina watched from the side. It was truly amazing and she berated herself for all the prejudice she hoarded against Forsaken and other races that associated with the Horde through the years of the War.

She was present at a small union ceremony between one of Sylvanas’ Dark Rangers and – surprisingly – a Night Elf. She watched the two looked at each other with adoration so pure and so true she felt her eyes prickle with tears.

Jaina's head turned when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye.

Sylvanas entered the room. Her usual armor gone, exchanged for one of her best sets of leathers and a red and gold-embroidered silken fabric draped over her shoulder. The human jumped slightly when she felt someone pat her shoulder. Turning, she saw Capitan Areiel. The Elf smiled at her and they both turned to watch as the ceremony began.

“Children of Azeroth.” Jaina was surprised how low and calm and full of _emotion_ Sylvanas’ voice was. “We gathered here to bear witness to the union of a child of Belore and a child of Elune.” The two were kneeling before Sylvanas, heads bowed. Everyone was quiet as they listened. Jaina's eyes swiped the crowd and if you told her four years ago that Humans, Orcs, Elves, Tauren and Worgen would all gather in one room, she would have laughed.

“May the blessing of both Belore and Elune bring happiness and prosperity to your household and may you walk in peace and love for the years to come.” Sylvanas placed her hands on top of their heads as she finished her part. “For no one spoke, I declare both of you bound to one another. May nothing break your bond.”

Jaina watched with a smile as everyone gathered around the happy couple, smiling and laughing and congratulating them. She made her way to Sylvanas, who took a step back. Stepping by her wife’s side. The Mage frowned when she took a closer look at the Elf’s face.

“Are you…crying?”

“No.” Sylvanas responded immediately, not turning to look at Jaina.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I am not.”

“Who thought that the Banshee Queen was actually a big softy.”

“Wife.” Sylvanas growled in a warning, finally turning and looking at Jaina, who just smiled warmly at her and reached a hand up, cupping the cold cheek, her thumb wiping away the tears.

“There’s no shame in crying.” Jaina whispered, looking Sylvanas in the eyes. “It shows that you care. And that you’re happy for them.”

Sylvanas huffed anyway, her ears taking on a position that Jaina came to call “proud and haughty quel’dorei”. The Mage smiled anyway, nestling into her wife’s side and watching everyone clanking their tankards together, the happy couple cuddled close, their eyes misted with happy tears.

“Dark Lady?” Both turned to find a Forsaken man, who bowed to both of them the moment he got their attention.

“What can I help you with?”

“I wished to ask for your blessing for me and my partner, if you’d be so generous to provide it.”

Jaina watched her wife’s face soften, her ears droop a bit and her shoulders lost a bit of the tension.

“Of course.”

“And… Lord Admiral?” Jaina blinked in surprise.

“Yes?”

“My partner, he’s a Forsaken as well, but he came from Kul Tiras.” The man said, clearly unsure as his eyes looked anywhere but at Jaina. “And I was wondering if maybe you’d be generous to lead the traditional Kul Tiran wedding? His heritage means a lot to him and I wish to make him happy.”

Jaina smiled, her eyes prickling with tears as she pressed closer into Sylvanas’ side.

“I’d be honored to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the talk on the Discord. Just short fluff. Das it.


End file.
